The Eldritch Circle
by DinoholderX
Summary: An Evil Force is approaching this land. can the heros who rise defeat it? or will the land be bathed in darkness forever?


_**I Don't own D&D or Wizards of the Coast, Dammit, but they make a great game, keep up the awesome work guys and girls of Wizards of the Coast! and rest in peace Gary Gygax you magnificently creative man. I do own all the characters in this chapter.**_

_**()()()()**_

_**The Eldritch Circle Part 1: The Dark Knight of Alveria.**_

_**()()()()**_

_"Help me, please." a man clad in full black Plate armor with a red cape and a broadsword at his left Hip stood in a white void "huh?" he said looking around. "Help me, Please." the man looked around trying to find the voice's origin, he had his hand on his sword's Hilt but did not draw it "who's there?" he said "Help me, Please." the voice said once more "how can i help you? i don't even know where you are!" the man said once more, then everything went black._

A man with Caucasian skin, Long black hair that stopped at his shoulders, grey eyes, and a well trimmed beard sat up from his bed with a small yell and a cold sweat with fear in his eyes. he sat on a large bed big enough for two people, yet it only held one "Lord Avredos? Are you alright?" A gentle female voice from the other side of his elegantly carved wood door said "Yes, I am fine, Just an odd dream." Avredos said standing up and heading over to the large window that was shielded by white curtains. Avredos pulled them aside and the Dawn light flooded the room illuminating the Crimson walls and gold trim of them.

Avredos Put on a brown Silk tunic and black leather pants with matching boots and strapped a dagger into the inside of his left boot, he took his ornamental rapier off his mantel and put it on his left hip. he brushed his hair back quickly and opened the door revealing a Woman who looked Half-Elfen "Ah! Lord Avredos!" she said with a sparkly of happiness in her eyes, she was dressed simply with a white shirt made of softened leather, a blouse made of White Cloth and a set of black shoes "Melain." Avredos greeted, Melain Blushed a little "my lord, the delegate from Queen Emeria is here." Melain said working past the flush of embarrassment "thank you, Melain." Avredos said walking past her and down the wide hall big enough for two men to stand shoulder to shoulder and not be cramped.

Avredos entered the throne room, it had a throne that looked like it was made out of a dragon's head, which it was, the inside was covered in red felt to make Avredos comfortable. two people stood 15 feet away from the throne, one was a Female Elf dressed in a messenger's uniform, and the other was a Male Bronze Dragonborn with chainmail armor on and a bow on his back with a quiver and on his legs were shortswords "i assume you are the delegate." Avredos said sitting on his throne and putting on a calm demeanor "Correct, Lord." the elf said "I am Caliversa." she said "and this is Vull." She said gesturing to the bronze Dragonborn bowed but did not speak "well then, Caliversa, what does Queen Emeria require of my people?" Avredos asked "well as you know she has had Orcish invaders and she had had to send alomst all of her millitary, and this has sparked a bandit and outlaw problem, so she requests you send some of you're soldiers to her land to help quell the problem." Caliversa said "... Very well, i will send a detachment to Queen Emeria's lands, but they will be under one of my General's command, not your's." Avredos said "Thank you, Lord." Caliversa said bowing to Avredos and taking her leave out of the throne room with Vull following.

**Six Hours Later **

Avredos finished off his steak that his chef Duv made, a dwarf, but instead of a warrior he was one of the brewers and chefs, and one of the best "One of you're finest works, Duv." Avredos said "thank ye' mi' lord." Duv said with a thick Dwarfen Accent, he had bright orange hair that was thinning on the top of his head, but he still had a full beard and he wore a chef outfit with his kingdom's crest (a Silver Griffon with two Crimson Arrows crossed in an X behind it) on the apron. Avredos stood up and wiped away a bit of wine stuck in his beard, he walked over to the door of the dining hall and went into another hallway "_I Believe i could do with some night training._" Avredos Thought taking a turn to the training room.

Avredos walked into the training room, it had weapon and armor racks along the walls of the room and two doors on either end, the one Avredos had just came through and one on the far side that lead to a small armorsmith which could quickly reforge any broken gear.

Avredos walked over to the one container that stood out, a mythril chest with a master lock and alarm spell, Avredos took a pitch black key that was on a necklace out from under his shirt and put it into the lock and turned, the latch clicked and the chest came open which revealed a set of full Black Armor and a Red camp along with a broadsword "it has been to long since i have put this on and used this blade." Avredos said as if finding an old photo album he loved. he slipped into the armor easily and put the broadsword at his left hip, he shut the chest and locked it again then tucked the key under his armor.

Avredos felt just like he did a 26 years ago when he started adventuring, that lead to him being a lord, the king of his home land hand congratulated him with a providence of his own.

Avredos Thrusted at empty air with his Broadsword and followed it up with pulling his arm back and using his elbow to hit something behind him that wasn't there "Take that Orc!" Avredos said spinning with his sword in a arc that would have severed a man's head from his shoulders then jumping back 5 feet and guarding against a imaginary sword "Ah, memorys." Avredos said sheathing his sword and standing in a relaxed stance.

"Help Me, Please..." a voice echoed in the training room, the voice from Avredos' dream.

Avredos drew his sword and went into a defensive stance "you again?" Avredos asked looking around the training room for the source of the voice.

"please help Me." the voice echoed again

"who are you? tell me that and how i can help you." Avredos said

"thank you." the voice echoed, a bright white flash engulfed the room and Avredos covered his eyes.

when the light faded Avredos uncovered his eyes, a woman with white hair that fell to her shoulders, pale skin and purple eyes was standing there, she was clad in a white robe that stopped at her ankles

"so you are the one who requires help?" Avredos asked, his right hand ready to draw his sword but not touching the hilt

"Yes." the woman said with a slight nod

"now tell me, who are you?" Avredos asked

"i am called Nirvana, Lord Avredos." Nirvana said

"so you know my name, and what do you require help with?" Avredos asked Nirvana

"i am being held by an evil force that i know you have much knowledge of, they are-"

"Demons." Avredos interrupted

"-Demons, Yes." Nirvana finished

"Very well then, where are you? i will come to you and bring a battalion with me." Avredos said

"that would be a bad idea, only a few chosen people can venture to my captor's realm, you are one of them, you must seek the others out and then attack my captors." Nirvana said

"...Very well, i will seek out these Chosen and rescue you from your demonic captors." Avredos said

"Thank you!" Nirvana said rushing forward and hugging Avredos, her head only reached his chest *****

"um, your welcome.' Avredos said, Nirvana let go of him and she had a smile on her face "goodbye, Avredos, and thank you." she said fading away from view

_**The Next Day: **_

"Lucas, take good care of my lands while i am gone, tell the people o am merely on a expedition to a chain of islands off our coast." Avredos said, he was clad in his full black armor and had his cloak and broadsword

"yes, Milord." a Halfling clad in noble's clothes and a cape with the Alverian symbol on it, he had short brown hair, Dark skin, and green eyes.

"Good." Avredos said mounting a black travel horse with a grey pack mule behind it that looked laden with supplies for a 5 months, it had a rope going to it's reins and the rope was tied to the back of Avredos' saddle.

"goodbye my friend." Avredos said "Hyah!" he yelled jabbing his horse in the ribs with his boots, it neighed and sped off down the road as the morning sun started to come up

"good luck, Avredos." Lucas said before walking back into the castle.

_**()()()()()**_

_**This is my newest fic, The Eldritch Circle! it is named after my first RP i ever made and it will be the fic i focus most of my time on!**_

_**R&R, people. and if you want a character in this Fic, go to "The Eldritch Cirle" Rp in the D&D forums, Make a character and rp for a bit then ask for Him/Her/It to be in the Fic.**_

_**Footnotes: * Avredos is 6' 10"  
**_


End file.
